The Diary of Kagome
by inuluv922
Summary: Discontinued until further notice Kagome Higurashi. 19.In an abusive relationship with boyfriend Koga Wright. Meets 21 year old billionaire Inuyasha. will he show her love? inukag mirosan sessrin shipkira
1. Default Chapter

Hello! It's me, posting yet another story!

Alright, just so you'll know, this is _my_ story, no one helped me on this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

The Diary of Kagome

Chapter 1

_Dear diary,_

_My boyfriend Koga hit me again. I want to leave him but the last time I even hinted on breaking up with him he beat the shit out of me. I don't dare tell my mom, because she might make me go to another school. I don't want to leave my friends either, so I don't know what to do. I just wanna get away from Koga; he thinks I don't know about him cheating with that one girl, Ayame. I'll write you later, gotta go._

_Kagome_

Kagome gathered her books out of her locker and rushed to class. 'I'm going to be late!' she thought. She was going so fast that she bumped into someone. All her books fell to the floor.

"Sorry, I-" she looked up to see a guy with long black hair and violet eyes. He had on a long sleeved red shirt under a short sleeved black shirt and baggy black jeans w/ red and black filas.

"Hey, wench, watch where you're going!" he yelled. Kagome's eyes lowered to the floor. "Sorry," she said. quietly. "You better be." He said getting up and walking away. Kagome sighed and got her books off the floor.

in class

Sango looked at her watch. "It's not like Kagome to be late' she thought. She then felt a hand on her butt.

"PERVERT!" she yelled and smacked Miroku who went flying to the back of the room.

Kagome came into the class and sat down. "About time, I thought something might have happened to you!" Sango told her. Kagome gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I bumped into this jerk in the hall." She said.

"Ok, class, I have wonderful news!" Mr. Totsai said happily. Suddenly the door swung open and in came the boy Kagome bumped into earlier.

"Late again I see, Mr. Shinjutsu." Totosai said. "Feh." The boy said sitting next to a now conscious Miroku. "As I was saying, we have a new program. Everyone will pull a number from a hat, and that'll be your dorm room number. You'll be living with four other people.

The class booed. "Tough luck." He said holding out a hat. Everyone pulled a number. Kagome's read: 7A

"What did you get?" Kagome heard a voice said. It was Sango. "7A. what about you?" "5B"

"Well, what do you know? Me too!" Miroku called excitedly. "Oh, great." Sango muttered. "Hey! I got 7A!" Kagome heard Kikyo call out.

Kagome turned around to Mr. Totosai. "Sir, can I _please_ switch rooms!" Kagome pleaded. "No ma'am." He told her. Kagome groaned. Kagome never got along with Kikyo. Those two hated each other with a passion.. Kagome groaned.

"Psst," Kagome turned to see a man with long black hair and reddish eyes. "Wanna switch numbers?" he asked. Kagome silently switched with him.

She then read her new number: 5A. 'At least my room is next to Sango's,' she thought. Totosai started to put the groups together. Kagome looked at her group: a boy that looked some-what like the boy she exchanged numbers with, the guy she bumped into, Ginta who was Koga's friend, and Rin. "Well, the good thing is that I get to be with you Rin," Kagome said smiling. Rin jumped around.

"I'm so excited." She shrieked. Kagome looked over at Sango's group. She got stuck with Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku. 'Some people have all the luck' she thought. "You'll move into your rooms in a few days, ok? Class dismissed."

Everyone groaned and gathered their books and left the class. Sango caught up to Kagome. "We have to be to work in an hour (they have night classes). Let's go" she said. Kagome nodded and followed Sango.

_Dear diary,_

_Hey it's me. Well I'm off to work right now. Did I tell you that I work at the hottest club: Diamonds. I'm just a bartender while Sango and Rin dance (not strip). I'm just glad I haven't seen Koga around._

_Later,_

_Kagome_

"Can I get a Bacardi please?" Kagome rushed and grabbed the bottle, poured the drink into a glass. She then pushed the glass down the counter to the boy "how do you do that?" Sango asked watching Kagome spin the Margarita bottle around her finger before she caught it and poured it into a glass.

"Practice" was all Kagome said. Sango smiled at her cousin & best friend. The song "Lose your breath" came on and Sango snapped her fingers. "Time for me to do what I do second best," She said as she made her way to the stage.

Kagome watched as Sango and Rin started dancing and had all the boys in the audience whistling and whopping. 'I wish I could be like that' she thought

Kagome always admired Sango's fearlessness and Rin's beauty. Both had about half the college boys after them. Kagome did too but she hadn't realized it.

"Hey wench!" Kagome was snapped back to reality by a familiar voice. She turned to see the same boy she would be living with for the next two semesters.

"The name's Kagome and until you can call me by that name I won't answer you." Kagome said before she realized what she said "Do you know who I am wench!

I'm Inuyasha Shinjutsu!" he yelled. 'Inuyasha Shinjutsu? He's that 21 year old billionaire?' Kagome thought. Inuyasha smirked at the look on Kagome's face.

Not wanting to be deboed by him, she said, "Let me know when I start to care," Inuyasha's smirk disappeared. "Bitch," he said under his breath and left. Kagome smiled proudly, that is until she heard the voice she had been avoiding all day. "Kagome…"

Yay! Cliffie! Tell me what you think, please review, NO flames and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey! It's me again! Well, first, I want to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter of this drama, it really meant a lot to me. Also, I'm working on my updates for Foreign Kiss and Marrying a Hanyou (Which I will be posting chapters 3 and 4) so be on the lookout for those.

'' thoughts

: flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Diary of Kagome

Chapter 2

"Kagome…" 'Uh-oh...' Kagome thought as she turned to see Koga standing over her smirking.

"H-hey Koga..." Kagome stuttered. The fear in her voice caused his smirk to widen. "Where've you been all night, I was looking for you." He said.

'Away form you' Kagome wanted to say but thought against it. "I've been in class, as always. And I doubt you were looking for me, you were probably out with Ayame." Kagome spat coldly, and then quickly covered her mouth.

The look on Koga's face confirmed her thoughts. Huge Mistake.

"Let's take a step outside, shall we?" Koga growled as he grabbed Kagome's hand.

Kagome winced as he pulled her towards the back door.

-outside-

Inuyasha stood outside in the alleyway with his hands jammed in his pockets and a sulk on his face.

'Something about that Kagome girl makes me wonder' he thought. He sighed. 'No one has ever talked to me like that, she got spunk.'

He then heard voices: "So, you're getting smart now?" Koga said. (meaning that she is smart mouthing him) "I said that I'm sorry Koga! Now let go so I can go back to work!"

'Kagome!...Why do I care?' he thought.

"Who have you been talking to Kagome? Tell me so I can go tear them to shreds." Koga growled menacingly. He (Inuyasha) heard Kagome whimper.

"I haven't been talking to anyone, Koga." She said. "You're lying, I smell Calvin Klein Eternity all over you!"

Kagome froze. 'Calvin Klein Eternity? Who wears that?' she thought. Then it hit her.

: Kagome was going so fast that she bumped into someone. Her books dropped everywhere and she fell on the floor. She looked up to see a boy with long black hair and violet eyes. "Hey wench, watch where you're going:

'Inuyasha!' she gasped. Koga growled, breaking out of her thoughts.

"Who is he?" he demanded. Kagome was lost for words. Koga grabbed her by the collar.

"Answer me!"

Inuyasha had just about enough. He walked from his spot and stood in front of Koga and Kagome.

"It was me." He said. Koga and Kagome looked surprised.

-inside-

After the song was through, Sango looked to see that Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Rin, did you see Kagome leave?" she asked. Rin shook her head as the next song came on. Sango frowned and scanned the club.

Yep, Sango was very protective of her cousin. And it seemed like every guy her cousin went with over the years took advantage of her naivety. 'Especially Koga' Sango thought with distaste.

Sango jumped down from the stage, punched a few guys that were drunk and trying to feel her up, and left to find Kagome.

-outside-

"You!" Kagome said. Koga dropped her to the ground. "This is who you're talking to!" Koga yelled. He smacked Kagome across the face.

Kagome's face crumpled and she burst into a fit of tears. She heard Inuyasha growl.

Koga turned to face Inuyasha. "Got something to say?" he snarled.

"Nothing except this," Inuyasha said then quickly hit Koga with a right hook to the jaw. Koga flew back.

Kagome looked up, her eyes bloodshot red from crying, and saw Koga on the ground holding his jaw. Her eyes widened.

"It's one thing to take advantage of a woman's fear, but to smack them? That really ticks me off." Inuyasha said darkly. Koga picked himself up. "Heh. I do what I please with my woman." He growled.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Then another punch to the jaw will teach you something." He said. Just then the back door burst open.

"What going on out here!"

It was Sango. She noticed Koga and Inuyasha standing in front of each other, and Kagome on the ground crying. "Kagome?" she asked.

She then scowled, already knowing what was wrong. She looked at Koga, ready to fight. Koga straightened himself up. "We'll settle this later." He said to Inuyasha. He then looked at Kagome.

"Don't think that I'm through with you." He growled then walked off. Sango rushed over to Kagome. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. Kagome nodded. She looked up at Inuyasha who had a distant look on his face and smiled.

Inuyasha noticed and blushed.

_Dear diary, _

_I think I made another friend._

That's it! I hope you liked it! The end is pretty crappy though…. But please review and remember, I am open to suggestions, in fact, I love them. But no flames!

Inuluv922


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it's me again! Back again with yet again another update! Sorry it took so long though.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, although I wish I did.

Diary of Kagome

Chapter 3

'2 more days' Kagome thought as she tapped her pencil on her desk. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

'text message?' she thought taking out her phone.

_Party at Kilala's_

_Shippo_

Kagome smiled to herself. 'Shippo must have talked Kilala into throwing another party at her house.'

(I know that's not how you spell her name)

She then got another message.

_Get Shippo's message?_

_Sango_

Kagome wrote:

_Yeah, you going?_

Sango wrote:

_Of course, and I'm going right after class._ (They have night classes)

Kagome wrote:

_Alright, I'll go with you. Wait for me, it's time to go._

Sango got the message and nodded. The teacher dismissed them and they left class.

"You going to wear that to the party?" Sango asked as they walked towards the exit.

Kagome looked down at her outfit: A dark blue jean jacket over a light purple spaghetti strap, dark blue flares to match the jacket and light purple sandal thongs.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked. Sango shook her head.

"Nothing." She said. They then heard a voice.

"Evening ladies." Kagome turned around with a smile on her face while Sango turned with a scowl on her face.

"Hey Miroku, long time no see." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I didn't go to the club last night because I heard Koharu was going." He said.

'Why is he avoiding Koharu, usually he'd be trying to feel her up………………uh……why do I care anyway?' she thought.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed him flashing one of his significant smirks.

"Hey Sango, did you miss me?" he asked.

'That is one sexy smirk' she thought. Her eyes widened.

'WHAT AM I THINKING!' "As a matter of fact, I did. Who else can I smack around all day?" she retorted, then sported her sexy smirk. (That's one of the best comebacks I came up with.)

"Ouch." Kagome said. "That hurt, Sango." Miroku pouted.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "All's fair in love and war." She said. Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"But that's what makes you so hot." He said. Sango blushed a deep red.

Kagome watched as the two flirted. She smiled sweetly, knowing how much Sango really liked Miroku.

"Kagome, do you mind if we ride with Miroku to Inuyasha's then the party?" Sango asked.

"No." was all Kagome said.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, well I'm on the way to Inuyasha's house. To be honest, I'm kinda nervous. I don't know what it is, my heart is thumping and everything. Anyway, later, we're pulling up in the yard._

_Kagome_

As they pulled up in the driveway, Kagome gawked at the huge mansion.

'Wow.' She thought. They got out of Miroku's black Grand Cherokee and walked to the marble porch.

Just as he rang the doorbell, Kagome's phone rang to "Break Away" by Kelly Clarkson (a beautiful song)

Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing who it was. Kagome answered the phone.

"What do you want." She asked. She could hear Koga growl.

"You know exactly what I want, don't play dumb with me."

Kagome sighed. "Koga, just leave me alo-" she was interrupted by Inuyasha's voice.

"Finally you're here." 'Shit' Kagome thought, knowing Koga heard him.

"Why do I hear that punk's voice, Kagome" he asked dangerously. "Koga, I-"

Inuyasha could hear what Koga said and grabbed the phone away from Kagome. "What are you doing!" she yelled but Inuyasha ignored her.

"Just who are you calling a punk, how bout another right hook to show you who's the punk!" he yelled over the punk.

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome!" Koga demanded.

"None of your fuckin business!" Inuyasha shouted.

Before Koga could say anything, Kagome grabbed the phone away from Inuyasha.

"That's enough Koga, I have nothing else to say to you." She said.

"What do you mean you have nothing to say to me!"

"Just what I said." Kagome shot back. "You just wait until I find you Kagome." He growled, then hung up.

Kagome sighed, hanging up. "If you three are all finished, we'd like to get going." Miroku said.

Inuyasha snorted and walked over to his motorcycle.

"I'll meet you guys there." He said putting on his helmet.

'Well that was a complete waste of time.' Kagome thought getting back in the car with Sango and Miroku.

-At the party-

(They're outside)

Kagome and company arrived at the party to hear Kilala playing 'Badd' by Ying Yang Twins featuring Mike Jones.

Kilala walked over to them. "Glad you guys could make it, this party is off the chain!" she exclaimed.

Kagome looked around, her eyes landing on Kikyo who was dancing drunkly when all of a sudden she fell over unconscious.

Kagome burst out laughing. "It is now!" she said between laughter.

Sango smiled and walked off with Miroku. That's when Inuyasha walked in.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she noticed him walking her way.

"What the hell is the problem with your fucking possessive boyfriend?" he demanded.

Kagome stayed silent. "What do you think?" she asked smartly.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him." He said.

"You just might get your chance." Kagome said quietly, seeing that Koga had just pulled up.

He got out his car and spotted Kagome immediately. "There you are, didn't expect to se me so soon, huh." He smirked evilly.

Kagome stiffened when he put his arm around her waist.

"You forget your place Kagome. Do I need to remind you why you don't mouth off to me?" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened, as the memory of what had happened 2 years ago flooded in her mind.

Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head frantically. "No, please don't." she whimpered.

Koga then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a very pissed off Inuyasha.

"Looks like it's time for round two." Inuyasha smirked.

That's all for now. Plz update. Funny, I noticed that a lot of people make Inuyasha rich in their fics, including me. It seems to fit him though.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, long time no write! hehe...sorry for the LONG wait, I think my mom threw away my notebook with this fic in it so I have to do this fic now from

memory...But I do want to take time and thank EVERYONE who still reviewed. It showed me that I really had to update (or face constant nagging by the

reviewers..)

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters...

Diary of Kagome

Chapter 4

(recap of last chappie)

"You forget your place Kagome. Do I need to remind you why you don't mouth off to me?" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, as the memory of what had happened 2 years ago flooded in her mind. Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head frantically.

"No, please don't." she whimpered. Koga then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a very pissed off Inuyasha. "Looks like it's time for round two." Inuyasha smirked.

(end of recap)

Koga growled and let go of Kagome. "You want some of this bastard?" he snarled. Inuyasha put his set up (he got in fighting stance)."I'd thought you'd never ask" he growled. Kagome grabbed Koga. "No, Koga stop!" she exclaimed. Koga pushed her out of the way.

"Move it Kagome," he said, then charged at Inuyasha. "NO, STOP IT YOU TWO!" Kagome screamed.

The fight broke out. Miroku rushed over to the two and pulled Inuyasha away. Koga stood breathing hard, and bleeding from the lip. Inuyasha was still struggling against Miroku. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha please stop," she said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha growled but calmed down. Koga's anger grew at the scene. "You talkin' to my woman Shinjutsu!" he demanded.

Kagome felt Inuyasha tense and cut him off by saying, "Koga, just leave," really quietly.

At this Koga snarled very loudly. "What woman!" he said dangerously. Inuyasha stepped in. "She said leave," he growled. Sango decided to put her two cent in too. She crossed her arms. "Yeah, before things turn ugly." she growled.

Koga smiled. "Oh, I see what this is," he said. Then turned to leave. Kagome didn't like the sadistic look on his face.

Inuyasha growled lowly. "That fucker, what the hell do you see in him Kagome?" he asked. There was no answer. Kagome had ran into the house.

"Kagome!" Sango called after her. She took off in search of her cousin. Inuyasha went inside with Miroku and grabbed a beer. He couldn't even talk; he was so mad. The two sat in silence for a good while.

Sango walked from around the corner upset. "Kagome's not doing so good. She's so scared of what Koga's going to do to her." she said sitting down next to Miroku.

"We have to do something about it," Miroku stated. Sango put her hand to her chin in thought. "I've got it! She can stay with Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"Nani!" Inuyasha almost choked on his beer. "Koga knows where she stays. But if she stayed with you then he couldn't get to her right?" Sango asked.

"And she can't stay with you because?" Inuyasha asked smuggly. "I don't have room. My apartment has two rooms, and my little brother stays with me. And I don't trust Miroku enough to let her stay with him," Sango said simply. Miroku sweatdropped.

"And what makes you think I'll let her stay with me!" Inuyasha asked. "Because, deep down you know you have a soft spot for Kagome, even though you just met her," Sango answered. "There's no way!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome then walked from around the corner, her eyes red from crying. "You're coming to stay with me, wench." Inuyasha said quickly.

Sango sent Miroku a look saying See? Kagome looked confused. "I'm staying with you? Why?" she asked. Sango stood and grabbed both of her hands.

"Because we're going to do everything we can to make sure Koga doesn't get to you. I'm close to calling the police." she said. Kagome just stayed silent. She turned her head and gazed at Inuyasha.

Their eyes met for a spilt second before Inuyasha turned his head, trying to hide his blush. Kilala walked over there smiling, saying, "What're you guys doing sitting down? Get up and party!"

Kagome gave her a watery smile as the song "Get up" by Ciara ft Chamillionaire came on. She decided to try and forget Koga for the moment and dance.

She grabbed Inuyasha's arm, pulling him up. "Hey! What're you doing!" he asked. "Let's dance!" Kagome said dragging him to the dance floor.

Sango smiled softly. "They really do make a cute couple." she told Miroku. He nodded in agreement. "We do too," he whispered in her ear. Sango blushed a deep red as he pulled her up and walked her to the dance floor.

A couple of days later

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while. Well, you'll never belive this but I'm atying at Inuyasha's house! Well, after a violent confrontation with Koga, Sango suggested that I stayed with Inuyasha for a while, to be safe. His house is very nice, and in his own weird way he's been making me feel at home. But right now I've got to get ready for work. I'll write later._

_Kagome_

Kagome began to put on her work clothes: a light blue short sleeved collar shirt, and some tight black hiphuggers. The shirt had the club logo on it, and she had matching shoes.

She had on some light blue eye shadow with silver glitter on, and clear lip gloss. She grabbed her purse and walked out of her room.

Heading downstairs, she didn't see or hear Inuyasha anywhere, so she thought it would be safe to head out, that is, until she heard a voice.

"And where do you think you're going?" he stood in the livingroom with his arms crossed. Kagome smiled innocently. "To work," she said sweetly.

"You're joking right?" he narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm not. I haven't been to work in three days. I'm gonna get fired if I don't go tonight!" Kagome whined.

"So you'd risk Koga getting to you just so you can keep your job! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome sighed. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Don't you think you're being stupid!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome shook her head. "If it makes you feel any better then come with me," she said.

Inuyasha huffed and frowned. "Yeah, I'm going." he said grabbing the keys to his light blue Porche. Kagome smiled. "Thank you," she said.

She followed Inuyasha out of the door.

at the club

Kagome walked in through the employee door and went to her post behind the bar. Her co-worker, Ayame, was already there and serving the drinks.

"Hey, Kagome! Long time no see!" she shouted over the music. Kagome smiled. "Yeah, it's good to be back!" she started to put on her apron. Inuyasha walked over to the bar and sat down.

"See? It's not all that bad!" Kagome said. Inuyasha grumbled a response. Kagome saw Sango walk on stage with Rin as Miroku (the DJ) played another song. The two danced and got the crowd hyped up.

She smiled to herself. Maybe this would turn out to be good night after all. She continued to serve drinks like the pro she was and gave Inuyasha a couple of shots on the house.

After Ayame came off her break she told Kagome to go ahead and go on hers. "I'll take it from here, you go on break, Kagome." she said.

"But this is my first day back after three days! I shouldn't take a break!" Kagome protested. "Just go, Kagome. It's fine!" Ayame smiled. Kagome relunctantly took off her apron.

The song, "Promiscuous" by Nelly Frutafo ft Timbaland started to play and Kagome slowly smiled, looking at Inuyasha. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Kagome came from around the bar slowly and seductively. "Let's dance," she said. Inuyasha snorted. "And if I don't want to?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Then I'll go find a guy who will." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as she made her way to the dance floor. Taking a swig of his Hennessey, he got up and walked over to the dance floor.

She danced by herself for a bit before she felt someone come up behind her. She smiled, knowing it was the black haired piece of her dreams.

"I knew you were coming," she said lowly. As "Promiscuous" ended "Me and U" by Cassie came on. Kagome swayed her hips seductively and held on to Inuyasha. He put his hands on her hips and started to move with her.

'Kagome, what're you doing to me? What is about you?' he thought gazing into her chocolate eyes. Ayame watched the two form the bar and smiled.

'They're SO cute together! Kagome's been so stressed lately, I'm glad she's finally loosening up,' she thought. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see someone sit down in front of her until she heard a voice.

"Hey babe," Ayame looked to see Koga sitting in front of her smirking. "Hey Koga! What're you doing here?" she asked. "I came to check on you of course. When do you go on break?" he asked.

"I've already been on mine, and I'm covering for Kagome. She's been so stressed lately, I might just take the rest of her shift. I'm glad she's having fun right now though. She looks pretty happy with that guy," she answered.

Koga's eyes flashed red at the mention of Kagome, but it went unnoticed by Ayame. Koga searched the crowd with his eyes and they finally landed on Kagome who was sharing a slow grind with Inuyasha. He growled low in his throat.

Ayame heard and looked up from making a drink. "What's wrong Koga?" she asked. Koga turned to her and smiled.

"Nothing babe." he said. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha out of the corner of his eyes.

Kagome was having the time of her life dancing with Inuyasha. He made her feel alive. She turned to face him and the two gazed at each other for a second before Inuyasha lowered his lips to Kagome's.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes and stood on her tip toes to meet Inuyasha halfway. The two shared a long and passionate kiss, right in the middle of the dance floor.

Sango and Rin, who were still on stage saw and both gasped. Miroku smirked from his booth. Inuyasha held onto Kagome as the two continued to kiss as if they didn't need air.

When the two parted, they both blushed. "Um...well that was...nice." Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha cleared his throat and his blush deepened.

Neither knew the whole scene were watched by a pair of angry blue eyes. Miroku put on Lil Jon's CD on so he could go talk to Kagome.

Walking up to the embarrassed couple, he asked, "Hey Kagome, can you go into the locker room and get my other CD case form my locker. It doesn't have a lock on it so you won't have any trouble getting in."

Kagome nodded and left towards the locker room. Koga saw her leaving and got up. "I'll back 'Yame. I gotta use the bathroom." he said not waiting on her reply.

In the locker room, Kagome hummed to herself as she searched Miroku's locker. 'I don't know what to say about Inuyasha. He just makes me feel...so special. In his own way, he really makes me feel like I matter. It's hard to belive that we just met.' she thought.

She didn't hear the door close. She found Miroku's CD case and turned to walk back out the room but came face to face with Koga.

All color drained from her face, and fear overtook her body. "Hey Kagome," he said sadistically. Kagome whimpered.

Koga locked the door and took a step towards her. "You know, since you met that Inuyasha guy, you've forgotten who you belong to. But all that is about to change. It's going to change right now." he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear.

Tears started to pour down Kagome's face. knowing where this was leading. "Koga...please..don't do this. I'm beggin you," she sobbed out. Koga just smiled evilly and slammed Kagome against the lockers, kissing her roughly.

Kagome tried to push him off her but just resulted in getting slapped. She fell to the floor, looking up at Koga fearfully. "You're MY woman! And after tonight, you won't forget it." he growled out. Kagome's first impulse was to scream for help, but Koga climbed on top of her and covered her mouth.

"No one will hear you Kagome. Do't even try it," he licked her cheek. Kagome started to sob umcontrollably, this was a repeat of what happened two years ago.

Koga began to tear at her clothes. Kagome kneed him in the balls and tried to get up. While Koga was doubled over in pain, she took the chance to try to get out of the room. Koga recovered quickly and grabbed Kagome by the back of her neck as she reached the door.

"I'm going to teach you a very painful lesson," he whispered in her ear.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango all sat at the bar talking. "What's taking Kagome so long?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was quiet. 'Something's wrong. I can feel it.' he thought. No one noticed Koga walk out of the locker room and close the door the door behind him.

"Let's go to the locker room and see what the problem is," Sango said. She had a bad feeling...

The three walked over to the room and opened the door. And there lied Kagome, unconscious, on the floor, half naked, bleeding from the head, lip, and other places. Her clothes were ripped, and Miroku's CD case had blood stains all over it.

"OH MY GOD! KAGOME!" Sango screamed running over to her cousin. "CALL THE AMBULANCE! OH MY GOD, KAGOME!" Sango sobbed.

Inuyasha was calm, but extremely angry. He checked her pulse. 'Fuck' he thought. "HURRY AND CALL MIROKU! HER HEART'S SLOWING DOWN! HOLD ON KAGOME!" he yelled.

Well, it's been WAY too long! about a year huh? Well, some things have complicated the flow of his fic, so now I gotta do it from memory. But I did give you guys an update! I hope you liked it. I know you guys are gonna be mad with that cliffy, but oh well, you'll have to stay tuned. MUAHAHAH!


End file.
